Scolar Visari
Scolar Visari (2307- Present) was the founder of the Helghan Empire and the Autarch of Helghan. He was vicious and violent, uniting the Helghan Nation through his charismatic and compelling leadership to become a major power on the interstellar stage. He embodied the traits of Helghan ultranationalism, being extremely bitter, vengeful, and dedicated to his vision of a strong and proud Helghan capable of taking its revenge on the United Colonial Nations for the defeat of the First Extrasolar War. Visari is mostly mentioned throughout KillZone: Visari's Wrath, but his speeches are constantly shown during cut scenes, where he addresses the armies of Helghan and citizens of the Helghast race, on the current situation and status of the Helghast war machine's advance towards Earth. Life Rise to Power Scolar Visari's early life remains mostly unknown, although he was descended from a noble family with much influence among the people of Helghan, having a higher adaptation to the environment of the planet and not requiring breathing assistant technology. His family owned the Visari Corporation, the second largest corporate entity on Helghan in competition with Stahl Arms. Later on in his life, Visari ventured into the world of politics, soon gaining much attention due to his superior oratory skills and charisma. As he rose to power, Visari professed his belief that the people of Helghan had gone beyond mere humans, into what he termed Helghast. He claimed that they had become far superior to the corrupt human race that forced them to live on such a hellish world and robbed them of their birthrights. He also said that the filtration masks the people of Helghan wore should not be symbols of shame, but symbols of the pride of emerging successfully from years of struggle and hardships. His beliefs catch on to all segments of Helghan society, both rich and poor. Capitalizing off Helghan's economic crisis and the people's growing resentment towards the UCN, ISA, and even the Helghan Administration, Visari began to rally the masses around him. After staging an attempt on his own life in 2347 for the purpose of making it seem the 'elites' of the Helghan Administration wanted him dead, he launched a popular coup. The masses of Helghast successfully forced the Helghan Administration to give in to Visari's demands, including granting him the title of Autarch with unrestrained control over the entire government. The New Order After taking full control over the Helghan government, he set out to restructure the society of Helghan. Pushing propaganda into overtime, he encouraged the oppressed Helghast to support his dictatorship, promising to remake their civilization into one capable of surviving any disaster and crushing any opposition. In order to make the Helghast people feel truly unique, he abolished the use of written English in 2349, replacing it with an entirely different alphabet. He even made an attempt to create an entirely new language, but the sheer scope and size of such a feat prevented him from doing so. Helghan's economy began to pick up again once Visari created a black market route with the Independent Strategic Colonial Alliance. With the threat of mass starvation no longer a problem for his people, Visari began to concern himself with the quality of life for the ordinary citizen less and less, but rather the power of the military. Massive resources were poured into making the feeble Helghast security force into a fearsome army of conquest. Visari began to make plans to capture Vekta and, after a decade of rebuilding his homeworld and society, declared the creation of the Helghan Empire. The Second Extrasolar War 'Invasion of Vekta' Visari's plans to capture Vekta were eagerly received by the masses and the High Command promised to recognize Visari as Emperor of their empire if his plan succeeded. His plan consisted of capturing Vekta by utilizing two spies in the ISA's ranks and turning the planet's orbital defense system against the ISA and the eventual UCN reinforcements. With the immediate threat of invasion gone and the UCN on the back foot, Visari planned to reverse-engineer the destroyed UCN fleet and use the knowledge gained to construct an armada capable of fighting Earth's own forces on an equal footing. With the Alpha Centauri system under Helghast control and Earth cut off from colonial resources, the Helghast would hit Sol itself, destroying the UCN shipyards. Eventually, this would lead to a bold invasion of Earth and a blockade that would starve the planet's entire population, revenge for the suffering which had befallen the Helghans in the First Extrasolar War. The final phase of Visari's agenda was nothing less than the complete domination and conquest of every human colony; their subjugation and the destruction of the UCN would enable the Helghast completely control the known galaxy, and ensure that no threat could ever harm them again. With Helghast nationalism at a fever pitch and their forces now capable to meet their ambitions, Visari's forces invade Vekta and start the Second Extrasolar War. Visari is confident in his victory, as his prized General Joseph Lente, becomes victorious on Vekta, completeing Phase 1 of his revenge plans, and even went as far as to ordering the elimination of General Stuart Adams, and his entire 4 days after Vekta's occupation. 'Operation Vengeance & Departure from Helghan' Following the third army success on Vekta Scolar Visari's plans went into action 20 hours later and formulated Operation Vengeance in hopes of spreading the Helghan Empire across the rest of the Alpha Centauri system and eventually reach the solar system, with the current goal of making it to Earth. He mostly focused his strategic attack on the planets around Vekta, before making his way toward the border planets that separates the Solar System, from the Alpha Centauri Sector. He believed that an assault on the Solar System and Occupation of Earth, would be not only a form of discipline, but in hopes of destroying the ucn and Isa as a form of payback for the pain and suffering that was conducted do the effects of the first extrasolar war that led to the Helghan's great depression, which within the eyes of the Helghast people would be a form of liberation for the citizens of Earth. Achieving molt's support from most of the cabinet in the hell gun Senate and council Scott county Kentucky politics at the helghast blitz attacks on multiple is a worlds in the alpha centauri system well that's the same time conducting clans and future propositions for the Earth as soon as the hell gas reach the solar system. It would be from here that's color was already mentioned that no human would be killed who are innocent but those who choose to follow in the path that denies peace would be eliminated this term would mean that anyone who supported the ucn is a or attempted to try and defend the helghast invasion if once they arrived on Earth would be immediately terminated while those who chose to remain neutral and bow down to the perspective of how God would be treated with equality and fairness. and his daughter beside him, broadcasting his address to the people of Helghan, in 2359, as revealing the massive breakthrough in the Northern Sector, and Helghan's entry into UCN Territory.]] These terms alone would be enough games content support for scalloping sorry swap the rest of 2357 up until the helghast is destruction at zeronus on January 5th 2358 which as a result would cause how gone to fall into an economic downfall. with five of how God's most elite armies being destroyed at sarunas along with the border campaign that has been raging since mid 2357 falling apart scholar bizzarri came up with the solution in order to come up with political gains in hopes of recovery crumbling how God economy his plan was to arrived on the Frontline himself to witness all the status of the helghast military and broadcast it to the people and hopes are straightening the morale of the helghast people while the helghast Senate worked on recovering the economy. However before his plane departure aa2358 CEO and founder of Stahl arms jorhan Stahl devised the weapon that was capable of killing and neutralizing life on a planet in which he attempted to try order gamehowever before it is playing departure it's 2358 do and founder of stall arms Georgia installed divide the weapon that was capable of chilling and utilizing life on a planet and which she attempted to try and order the game and mission from Scala the Saudi in the hell can come so in order to use against the IFA in hopes of making it to earth fasterin order to reduce the number of helghast casualties in hopes of not living a second zeronus campaign. Vizari on the other hand with stripe down these tactics and wood instead is scituate to stop alarm that we would win the fight as warriors not as genocide of cowards and also issue him a five-day duration in order to eliminate all of his weapons considered string of Tara side while at the same time hold them in reserve is disciplinary action for massive crimes against the helghast state. Gojo haron stall agreed to this with a smile you would eventually disappear just as scalloping sorry would eventually travel with work for the board of planets in hopes of witnessing the fighting himself. 'Witnessing the Border Campaign' Upon arriving on September 23rd 2358 visari would witness the Battle of conducted at the border campaign with his own eyes for though he will not coordinate any military strategy or plan on the ground he would constantly remain in his ship in order to witness the progress of the held on military before but at the same time address to the people of hell God do his flagship of what is happening on the front lines this was one of the motives he had planned to do in order to help boost the economy that was still crumbling following how gases defeat zeronus. Well a company buy or lock scholar visari witness the most gruesome battles in the board of campaign even witnessing the fear and the struggle of the ISA attempting to keep the helghast from containing two of the planets as a result of this you wouldn't want to spend the next couple of months witnessing the router a campaign and watch as thousands of soldiers will be running blindly I get the helghast within the William Fields area Justin Bieber Mall down while at the same time Kentucky heavy casualties amongst helghast forces decent turns with both shocked and impress mazari at the same time. Fire February 15th 23:59 scallop Rosario eventually came up with a plan in hopes of attacking the world a forge in hopes of laying supplies from reaching room Cara knowing that the third army had become victorious on vekta Scala visari chose to send the third army in order to invade and conquer forge with the use of general madec, invasion however didn't go as planned and manic was killed as a result of the counter attack conducted by Isa forces were strongly entrenched on the plan this would result in the hell gas eventually continuing its focus in firepower are Cara and hopes of not allowing the ISA to reorganize within the outer alpha centauri systems. well she eventually sent all helghast forces that were not engaged on helghan at the time in order to take part in the massive expansion of the areas around forge scholar bizarre would continue to remain on the ship overlooking the room Cara campaign while at the same time filling the people of heligan in with reports from the front. Fight July 3rd 23rd scar visari received a surprise visit from his daughter who wish to accompany her father in order to show more aid to boost his supporters on helghan this tactic works as his approval rating sorry to go to the roof following the massive support conducted by both him being at the battlefield and the Helicon send it conducting political games back home on helghan. Flight 2360 how God Scala fazzari would eventually order or lock back to helghan while at the same time or during the army supposed to third army and the elite guard back to Helicon as well after witnessing here incredible work on the surface of them Cara despite the front not moving as much where he allowed them to rest and recover. However by 2361 it eventually became significant that the helghast could not conquer with Cara installer bizzarri with cancel the whole border campaign all together eventually finally putting an end to the helghast attacks on the border planets. Viari System Campaign despite a direct invasion from the alpha centauri system into the solar system failing scholars devised the plan in order to assault the solar system from a nut from the north to the UCA territories of the VR system. This assault in journal with be seen as a suicide tactic as even visari himself nude at the UCA were better equipped and better more Superior when it came to technology in order to handle the helghast then there is a counterparts however the plan was constructed as followed on May 15th 2361 at the helghast ventured in to invade the VR system taking over for the alpha centauri bre borderland planets. at this stage in the game vizari what eventually continue those spark the people of how Ghana with hole through the use of what he witnessed on the front lines where does slide look for hardships of the helghast be defeated on some planets by UCA it eventually became became equivalent that the helghast by 2362 were able to obtain minor victories within the VRE system. However by May of 2362, Skylar bizzarri receive an important message from helghan indicating that Jordan staal is attempting to create his own war with the ISA in hopes of dropping a picture side weapon against the border planet of Idris in hopes of reaching Earth and using the weapon to eliminate the human race. Disgusted by this act of treason Skylar bizzarri eventually sent word to help get to the people of hell got to locate Jordan staal and silence him and his followers before the attack could be carried out as a result he also in issued a warning to the people of hell gone revealing stalls world rogue waves. however this in turn will cause stall to lose his mind and conduct and his own war against hell God by assaulting settlements within the wasteland area while at the same time massacre in the 48th helghan battalion that was sent to eliminate him however as a result he would eventually be defeated by the third army commanded by the commander well under the supervision of general lente who were present in the wastelands at the time of this rebellion. however contact with helghan would soon server that same day after the rebellion came to a close as the ISA would eventually lost a full-scale surprise invasion of the planet. 'Learning of the Invasion of Helghan' do to be focusing on helghast forces within the bre system skull of hazard would no longer receive word of the helghast invasion until July 1st 2362 in which at this point you would have bet she allow his own ship including that of his battle group that was escorting him during his witness scoring of the front lines in the past 3 years to return the hell God. by the time he arrived in hell God the ISA had already been defeated while his ballot poop at the same time at already eliminate the helghast air superiority over the capital city of Ferris despite arriving late Skylar bizzarri was able to learn of what happened to Muse chats of the battlefield that was secretly leaked out from held on during The invasion this further promoted him to not only return to helgen but also to devise a speech to his people. 'Return to Helghan' After returning to helghan Scarlett was Donnie eventually was able to rally all the helghast supporters including that of the military in order to devise a speech UCA forces are becoming desperate disorganized fearful and cowardly well indicating the events of the helghast invasion to be a result of proof further showing that the Earth governments wish to dehumanize the helghast population. After his speech scholar visari was able to remain on helghan in order to help with the planet recover from the effects of the invasion or as a result thanks to his leadership along with him working at once again alongside the helghast council helghan economy began to recover following the events of the road is campaign as The invasion itself was able to spark more morale and confidence among the people of hell God in order to join the helghast military in hopes of bringing a quick end to the second extrasolar war in reaching Earth. scholar bizzarri would not return to the front lines following his return as he would have been Tri-State towards general lente on in 2364 that he would remain with his people in hopes to fill up with hope a dignity and stated that he won't leave helghan once the helghast I've taken control of Earth and that the Earth governments are ready to surrender peacefully. 'New Political Problems' However in the year 2363 political problems eventually arose within the helghast Senate for many political adversaries chose to oppose scholar bazati despite multiple attempts conducted by assassins to eliminate these political opponents each one was able to successfully survived on skate however it will eventually revealed as skull visari had nothing to do with these assassination plots and even stated that he was willing to beat these political rivals barely honestly through the rights of helghast people deciding of who should run the planet as the a torch. By October 1st 2363 after about four months of deciding along with political conflict between both parties the people of how God once again chose to allow visari to few to remain in power after one of the political figures attempted to launch an assassination strike against the sorry it is old palace by throwing a bomb within his dinner table this this plan backfired at the blast and no longer cause injury to vizari as he was called out of the room prior to detonation. the political aspect who was responsible for the failed assassination attempt was then executed by firing squad by colonel radek in the elite guard we're at the result following this failed assassination plot all other political rivals that opposed visari backed down out of the hell God political crisis further ending the political crisis of 2363. 'Funeral of the Third Army' those still on helghan working on politics and keeping the economy stable scalloped is Arie continue to maintain checks with his forces on the front lines or he would have actually realize that helghast forces were eventually stalled in the VR system for were able to locate and attack new planets within the universal system gaining more ground in the southern system of the solar system prior to the UCA system to the north of a solar system. However despite the political games including territorial gains I was taking place in the universal system scolar visari would have no idea of a new military power that had already emerged in 2364 that same year and was already fighting their way towards the solar system the same way as the helghast work. by October 2364 scholar lazzari met with general lente and ordered him to secure a planet that was located within the universal system which would allow the helghast 38 fleet entry into the final remnants of the of the system allowing the helghast to make their way into the solar system as a result general went to the Commander in the third army was sent out conduct this occupation however scholar bizzari would have no idea of knowing that this will be the last time that he would see general lente in the entire third army. Despite doing what they were told and taking the planet acerola sun including allowing the helghast military to end of the solar system by attacking and occupying the city the planet of Icarus prior to the sorolla sun campaign the third army would eventually be met with a full-scale and full heavily weaponize correlation republic who despite holding three days against though would be slaughtered in the process this word would eventually reach helghan officially surprising it's flat-out sending scholar visari. Buy October 20th 2364 scolar visari organize a funeral to honor of those who died in the sorolla son engagement for as a result forced the helghast fleet that was finally able to enter the solar system to divert its forces from the Mars campaign towards the correlation republic in hopes of preventing them from gaining terrain any farther into the universal system. He would then honor the third army as heroes of the helghast and even claim that they were the one who shut the light under the helghast people and allowed helghan to finally triumph over their enemies after hundreds of years of oppression. 'Negotiations with the Earth Powers' Following the massacre on Sorola Sun, including the speech present at the funeral to honor the Third Army, the war by the end of 2364 started to turn against the helghast in the Universal System. the helghast empire began to focus most of their forces from the alpha centauri system into the universal system against the war with the correlation republic who is gaining ground rapidly despite multiple counter-offensives including space engagements that was supposed to have been let as a victory coalition ships continue to come non-stop to the point that the war would eventually be brought for the alpha centauri system torque planet okra which was at that time known as the helghast is last stand in their own system to event the correlation republic from making its way into the alpha centauri system to wipe out held on. During the course disengagement from 2364 to 2368 alpha helghan in the earth eventually came into ties with agreements to the point of ending their hostilities were by 2368 all hostilities with the helghast and ucan is a horse he's temporarily in order the counter the correlation republic. Despite losing vekta to the ISA in 2368 just three months prior to the truth being signed Scolar Visari began to work this time with ucn and Isa leaders in order to come up with plans in order to provide a desperate defense against the coalition republic by 2368. ''Speech's Down below are the written and speeches that were spoken by Scolar Visari himself, during the Events of the Second Extrasolar War, prior and after to the Invasion of Vekta, leading up to the events of Operation Vengeance, codenamed the Journey towards Earth. Despite being political, Visari's speeches continued to inspire the people of Helghan into joining the Helghast war effort in hopes of punishing Earth, for the events of the First Extrasolar War, but Visari's Speeches became more lingret and serious following the sudden appearance of the Coralition Republic in 2364, along with the destruction of the Helghast Third Army that same year. '''Killzone Intro Speech', Scolar Visari (Prior to Invasion of Vekta) *"My people... Sons and Daughters of Helghan... For many years, we have been a broken nation: shunned, oppressed, and conquered by those we sought to escape. Ten years ago, I asked for time, and that time was granted by you. You: the strength in my arm, the holders of my dreams... Our forefathers embarked on the greatest exodus in the history of all mankind. An exodus for freedom, Helghan became that freedom. Our new world changed our bodies. At first, it weakened us, but in fact, we were growing... stronger. In the time you have given me, I have rebuilt our nation, I have rebuilt our strength, and I have rebuilt our pride! Our enemies at home have been re-educated; we have given them new insights into our cause. On this day, we stand united once more. On this day, those driven to divide us will hear our voice! On this day, we shall act as one, and we shall be ignored NO MORE! Defenders of the Helghast dream, NOW IS OUR TIME!" Killzone: Visari's Wrath Intro Speech, Scolar Visari (Post Invasion of Vekta) *"'My People... Sons and Daughters of Helghan... On this day, the history of our people has been restored, by reclaiming a planet that our people have wrongfully lost at the time of the 23rd century, from a war caused by our enemies who refused to allow us to peacefully maintain our independence! But on this day! We have made a glorious change! A change that honored those of the old Helghan Corporation, who had lost everything 153 years ago to our enemies! Our victory on Vekta is proof, that Helghan's Justice will prevail! As of this very moment, our forces have gathered to prepare for our great journey, a Journey that will long be remembered to not only the history of our Existence, but also the future of our children, a bright future will be revealed to them when one day our people can roam around a planet without ever having to withstand the harsh environments outside, including that of electrical storms, The victory on Vekta has opened up our journey to not only a new Era to our independence! But to our Salvation! Our forces will not stop, until we reach the Solar System." '''KillZone: Visari's Wrath After Helghan Invasion' (Immediately after the ISA Invasion of Helghan) *"My People... Sons and Daughters of Helghan... This much I vow: The history of these days will be written in blood. By crushing the armies of our enemy, by seizing the weapons they thought to turn against us, we were fighting for our very existence. They thought they could break us, and decrease our moral by Invading our own homeworld, but they are sadly mistaken! In fact this Invasion has only made us stronger, and made us even more bold than we ever were before! This Invasion is proof, of how the Armies of our enemies are trying to dehumanize the Helghast People, because of the sins that there forefathers have done hundreds of years ago, but we are still here, standing, united, and determined more than ever to continue our journey towards Earth! This attack showed us that our enemies are cowards, and will never take any responsibility, for the damage that there forefathers have conducted against our people! They intend to carry this until the very end! They fear us! They know that their time is up, and this Invasion proves everything that I am saying to you today is a reality! They proven this once during the Border Campaign, where they were willing to sacrifice thousands of their own men just to prevent us from getting into the solar System, and proved it again in the Viari System! They are willing to kill off their own soldiers just to stop our great advancements into the Solar System! They have become Desperate! And the more Desperate and fearful our enemies become, the more violent and murderous they will become! Everything you saw here at home, is the reason why we must Invade Earth, and take down the United Colonial Nations! For if we don't peace will never be brought upon our existence! It will be endless warfare from here up to the 25th Century, and if not longer. Rest assured though defenders of our glorious cause, they can be scared all they want, they can be desperate all they want, they can sacrifice another thousands of their soldiers if they want, they can even delay us as long as they want! But in the end, they know, that they have already lost, we will be in Earth's skies, and this is why they Invaded our home." Killzone: Visari's Wrath Ending Funeral Speech, Scolar Visari (6 Days after Sorola Sun) *"Citizens of Helghan, we gather here to honor those who have traveled down the dark shadows of war to never return. General Joseph Lente, The Commander, and all members of our once elite army the Third Army of Helghan, had perished 6 days ago on the Sorola Sun Moon in the Universal System, Murdered by a new enemy, One that has been proven to be far more relentless and far more genocidal then the powers of Earth! Even though the Third Army tried to stand their ground, and tried to prove these new enemies that they did not fear them, their adversaries were relentless! They broke through their lines and showed no mercy. Today we remember all the victories that Lente, and the Third Army had given us, the People of Helghan! How they were the ones to liberate a planet that was stolen from us in the early 23rd century, and how they were even able to gain us ground during our advance into the Solar System. Though not here anymore, the Helghast Third Shock Army, will forever be planted as the heroes who not only Saved Helghan! But the entire Universal System as well! After their defeat, the UCA arrived and forced this new menace back into the Torus System, As of today, Helghan has now signed a truce with our formal Enemies, after witnessing the power of this new species who dared to interfere in our war for peace. We will fight alongside the ISA and UCA against this new Menace and make them pay for all the lives they've taken on Sorola Sun, and to those who dare defy this peaceful truce, ask yourselves this, if this new menace dose succeed and destroy our enemies, who do you think they are going to target next?" Trivia Category:Men Category:Antagonists Category:Helghast Category:Helghast Empire